Love is not a game
by YCAngelOfTheNight
Summary: Kagome is mad at Inuyasha so she decides to get her revenge on Inuyasha by asking Sesshomaru for a little favor. To be her *boyfriend*. It might have started out as a game but Sesshomaru isn't pretending anymore. Both Inu/Kag and Sess/Kag *Completed*
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I claim no rights to the wonderful series 'Inuyasha' or any of the characters in this story. Though I wish I did. I also claim no rights to the songs I have included in this fanfic.  
  
Kagome gets revenge on Inuyasha by pretending she and Sesshomaru are in love. But what happens when Sesshomaru isn't pretending anymore. Will he let Kagome go after Inuyasha confesses his love to her and is even willing to give up the sword for her. Or will Sesshomaru reject Inuyasha's offer and battle Inuyasha for Kagome. Please R&R! THANK YOU!  
  
Includes songs by: Charlotte Church 'Tell me what love is' Britney Spears 'Boys'  
  
  
  
  
  
'Love Is Not A Game'  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Silence sweeps by and out of the forest comes a sad looking girl walking in tears. She walks slowly into a cabin located near the edge of the forest. Gets under her covers and starts weeping quietly to her self in the dark.  
  
"Kagome. Wake Up."  
  
"Kagome."  
  
In walked a girl around the age of 16 or 17. She wore a dress that went down to the top of her ankle and had her hair tied in a low knotted ponytail. A small cat-like animal walked by her side.  
  
"Kagome. Breakfast is ready."  
  
The girl slowly approached the body under the cover and pulled it off slowly. Underneath it laid a girl around the age of 15. It appears she's been crying.  
  
"Kagome. What's wrong. What happened."  
  
"Sango. Last night I saw them."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Inuyasha and Kikyo. They were in the forest and Inuyasha told Kikyo he loved her."  
  
"So what else is new. He's loved her for a long time."  
  
"I know that but when I saw them and the way Inuyasha looked at Kikyo, it just made me so jealous. I mean when Kouga tried to claim me he got so mad. It made me feel like he cared. But last night, everything changed."  
  
"Oh, Kagome. It hurts when the guy you love has an eye for other girls. Just fell lucky that he didn't do this after he said he loved you."  
  
"That's the other part. He didn't necessarily tell me he loved me but he told me that I was special to him and that he always wanted me to stay with him. But now he's just forgotten it all. That stupid hanyou, he treats love as if it were some type of game."  
  
"Don't worry, the pain will go away."  
  
"I hope it goes away soon. I don't want Inuyasha to see me like this."  
  
"Oh Kagome. It will. Just try to keep your mind on something."  
  
"Thanks. Sango-chan."  
  
They all sit around a fire, all with a bowl in their hands. Sango and Kagome sits next to each other. Next to Kagome is a kid named Shippo that looks the age of 5 or 6 with a fluffy tail. Next to Sango is a priest named Miroku who looked about 18 or 19. He was wearing a dark blue outfit and had a staff across his lap. A cat-like animal at Sango's feet.  
  
"Miroku-sama, where's Inuyasha?"  
  
"I haven't seen him this morning."  
  
"I hear him creeping out last night. He stepped on my tail, but I didn't say anything."  
  
Suddenly, out of the woods came a boy. He had on a red kimono and he a silvery whit hair. His ears were on top of his head like that of a dog. His name.  
  
"Inuyasha, where have you been?"  
  
"Get out of my way brat, I'm starved."  
  
"Inuyasha"  
  
"Kagome"  
  
"Why were you with Kikyo last night."  
  
BLUSH  
  
"Well, I, I, I, I,"  
  
"You were what"  
  
Everyone stares at him with a curious look on his or her face. All wonders the same thing, Is this guy too-timing Kagome or what. Jerk!  
  
"Well, I saw Kikyo and she wanted to talk to me."  
  
"Since when does talking including kissing."  
  
Inuyasha just sits there, stunned. He can't figure out how Kagome new he was with Kikyo. And if indeed she had seen the whole thing, she should be mad.  
  
"I'm going to take a walk, be back later."  
  
"Kagome, do you want me to come with you."  
  
"No it's ok Sango-chan, I'll be back soon.  
  
And with those words she walked quietly off into the wood and disappeared into the trees. She walked to the center of the woods where there was an opening and stared into the morning sky.  
  
"Why dose it have to be like this. I tell myself that I love Inuyasha but in truth, I don't even know what love is."  
  
Tell me what love is, what can it be, What is this yearning burning me? Can I survive it, will I endure? This is my sickness; is there a cure? First this obsession seizing my brain, Starting in passion, ending in pain. I start to shiver, then I'm on fire, Then I'm aquiver with seething desire. Who knows the secret, who holds the key? I long for something-what can it be? My brain is reeling, I wonder why; And then the feeling I'm going to die. By day it haunts me, haunts me by night, This tender torment, tinged with delight! Tell me what love is, what can it be? What is this yearning, burning in me?  
  
Kagome finishes singing only to hear a loud crash in the distance, and to her surprise she sees a cloud of dust where the cabin is. She runs back to the cabin only to find that yet AGAIN Sesshomaru is trying to steal the Tetsusigia.  
  
"The Tetsusigia deserves a stronger master than a lowly hanyou. Hand it over you little runt."  
  
"Like hell I will. I'll cut you in half with its power."  
  
Inuyasha charges at Sesshomaru, swings, and miss.  
  
"You still haven't mastered it, have you."  
  
Grunt  
  
"Shit. It's still's heavy's hell."  
  
"Now prepare to die."  
  
Kagome pulls an arrow and shoots it toward Sesshomaru. It hits him in the chest and pins him to a tree.  
  
"Damn it. What the hell is this thing."  
  
"Now it's your turn to prepare to die."  
  
"OSUWARI!"  
  
Crash  
  
Stare  
  
Kagome walks over Inuyasha and pulls the arrow out of the youkia's chest. He looks at her for a long time before he turned around and left. He doesn't know it was Kagome who pined him to the tree in the first place. Inuyasha stand up and stares at Kagome.  
  
"Why the hell did you let him go."  
  
"Osuwari."  
  
Crash  
  
"I do what I damn well want."  
  
"Kagome-chan, what's wrong."  
  
"Sango-chan"  
  
"Are you ok"  
  
"Can I borrow Kirara for a while."  
  
"Kagome. Where are you going."  
  
"Don't worry Shippo. I'll be back."  
  
"Be careful, Kagome-sama."  
  
"Miroku-sama, arigato. I will"  
  
"Bye everyone. I'll be back soon."  
  
"KAGOME!"  
  
"OSUWARI!"  
  
Crash  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
"Shippo, Sango, Miroku."  
  
"It's all your fault that Kagome-chan left."  
  
Stare  
  
"How can you treat Kagome as if she's just another girl. How can you play with her feelings like that."  
  
"Like what."  
  
"I understand that you care about Kikyo but gotta consider Kagome's feelings as well."  
  
"Still, Inuyasha is a man."  
  
"That helps a lot Miroku."  
  
"Inuyasha, you don't tell Kagome that you'll always want to be by your side when you're never by her side."  
  
"Think about how much Kagome has sacrificed to always be there for you. She gave up school and her life in her time. Do you think Kikyo will do that for you. Think about it."  
  
-Meanwhile in another part of the world-  
  
"SESSHOMARU-SAMA. Where are you."  
  
Clunk  
  
"Shut-up, Jayken."  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama, I'm so happy your back. Are you ok."  
  
"I'm fine, Rin."  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama, look."  
  
A girl on a flying cat approach Sesshomaru slowly. They land about 5 feet away. She gets off the cat and walks toward Sesshomaru.  
  
"Hello, Sesshomaru."  
  
"You're that girl who released me. Arigato."  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama, do you know her."  
  
"I do."  
  
"Sesshomaru, I need your help."  
  
Stare  
  
"What do you mean."  
  
"I can help you get the Tetsusigia if you help me get even with Inuyasha."  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
"Ok, here's the deal. Inuyasha treats my feelings like a game and I'm totally pissed off at him. He tells me he wants me to be with him and then he just runs off with some other girl."  
  
"Will you get to the point already."  
  
"Fine. So Inuyasha gets really jealous when ever I'm with another guy."  
  
"Right."  
  
"So, I'll help you get the Tetsusigia, if You Pretend To Be My Boyfriend For A While."  
  
SHOCK!  
  
"YOU WANT ME TO WHAT."  
  
"It's only for a while."  
  
"Are you sure I'll get the Tetsusigia."  
  
"100%"  
  
Stare  
  
"It means yes."  
  
"Fine. But do we have to include all the romantic things."  
  
"YEP."  
  
"Ok, but I'm only doing it for the Tetsusigia."  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way. Ok, so now that we're "a couple" can I call you Sesshy."  
  
Stare  
  
"HELL NO!"  
  
"But we've gotta make this damn well believable." "Fine."  
  
"Ok, you can call me Kagome."  
  
"Ka-go-me."  
  
"Right, so now we've need to do something about your outfit. Here, put this on."  
  
Kagome pulls out a red kimono from her bag and hands it to Sesshomaru.  
  
"Why."  
  
"Because I'm not going to pretend I'm going out with a guy who barely knows how to dress himself."  
  
"I know how to dress."  
  
"Yeah. Right."  
  
"I'm not putting that on."  
  
"Hey, do you want the Tetsusigia or not."  
  
"Ok, Ok, Ok. Damn it."  
  
Kagome is sitting next to a tree waiting for Sesshomaru to get dressed. Sesshomaru come out in the exact same outfit that Inuyasha always wares.  
  
"Wow!"  
  
"I feel like an idiot."  
  
"You look hot. Now put on this necklace."  
  
Stare  
  
"Ok, when we see them I'm going to do a little thing to get Inuyasha jealous. Just follow along."  
  
"Ok."  
  
They clime on top of Kirara and starts flying back toward Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha is sitting on top of a tree and staring into who knows where. Kagome and Sesshomaru lands under the tree and Inuyasha see them. He nearly fell off the tree.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"Inuyasha. Hi."  
  
"What is he doing here."  
  
"Where else would my boyfriend be."  
  
SHOCK!  
  
"B-b-boyfriend."  
  
"Kagome! You're back."  
  
"Shippo-chan."  
  
Scream  
  
"It's Sesshomaru. Run."  
  
"It's alright Shippo, he's here with me."  
  
"Is he gonna hurt me."  
  
"No."  
  
Sigh  
  
"Kagome-chan."  
  
"Sango-chan, Miroku-sama."  
  
"So you and Sesshomaru is a couple now."  
  
Blush  
  
"What's wrong with Inuyasha." (Inuyasha is frozen)  
  
"Oh, he's just in shock."  
  
"Hey I thought you said you didn't have time for a boyfriend."  
  
"Well, he's an acceptation. I am a girl, after all."  
  
Kagome pulls out a radio from her bag and turn it on. She starts explaining it "with Sesshomaru" through song. For whatever reason I feel like I've been wanting you all my life You don't understand I'm so glad we're at the same place at the same time And for now, this body's just dancing You made all the girls stare Those lips and your brown eyes And that sexy hair I'll shake, shake my thing I'll make them want you Tell your boys you'll be back I wanna see what you can do What would it take for you to just be with me Not try'n to sound as if we were meant to be You're sexy guy; I'm a nice girl Let's turn this dance floor into our own little sexy world Boys, sometimes a girl just needs one Boys, together and to hold Boys, when a girl is with one Boys, the she's in control Get the boy off the dance floor Scream'n in his ear Must've said somethin 'bout me Cuz he's lookin over here You lookin at me With that sexy attitude But the way you boys movin it It puts me in the mood What would it take for you to just be with me Not try'n to sound as if we were meant to be You're sexy guy; I'm a nice girl Let's turn this dance floor into our own little nasty world Boys, sometimes a girl just needs one Boys, together and to hold Boys, when a girl is with one Boys, the she's in control Tonight let's fly, boy have no fear There's no time to loose And next week you may not see me here So boy just make your move Boys, sometimes a girl just needs one Boys, together and to hold Boys, when a girl is with one Boys, the she's in control Come with me let's fly into the night And boy tonight is ours Lovin me, make sure you hold me tight Let's head for the stars Boys, sometimes a girl just needs one Boys, together and to hold Boys, when a girl is with one Boys, the she's in control Can't live with 'em, can't live without 'em  
  
SHOCK!  
  
"Kagome, are you ok."  
  
"I'm perfectly fine."  
  
Inuyasha is boiling in rage.  
  
"You bastard, I'll kill you."  
  
"Osuwari."  
  
Crash, Crash  
  
"Hey what was that for."  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry Sesshy, I for got I put a rosary on you to. Are you hurt."  
  
"No I'm fine."  
  
"Oh, that's good."  
  
Hope you enjoyed Chapter one. Chapter two is in progress, and should be done in a week. It will tell how everyone reacts to the fact that Kagome and Sesshomaru are a "couple". And if Inuyasha tries to win Kagome back. Also in Chapter two Kouga come into the story.  
  
A Huge thanks to Brittany Benson, Ji Eun Lee, Julia Phillips, Nadia Schwartz, and Stephanie Stanford for helping me decide on the song. I Love You Guys. 


	2. Love is not a game

'Love Is Not A Game' Chapter 2  
  
As night fell upon them no one could get over the shock that Kagome and Sesshomaru (Sesshy or Fluffy) were a "couple". What was more shocking was that Inuyasha didn't try to do anything else about it. But after the whole dance and osuwari thing, who would doubt that it was all fake.  
  
"Fluffy."  
  
"Naini?"  
  
"You can go ahead and sleep in the other room with the guys if you want."  
  
"No I prefer to sleep outside."  
  
"Well, goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight. No matter how much I try to deny it, I think I'm truly starting to like Kagome. She's a nice girl after all. I hope I can stay with her."  
  
Sesshomaru walked out side and found Inuyasha up in his usual tree. Inuyasha jumps down and glares at Sesshomaru.  
  
"What the fuck do you think you're doing hanging around Kagome."  
  
Sesshomaru walks right past the very much pissed off Inuyasha and jumps up into a tree branch.  
  
"I asked you a question, brother dear."  
  
Sesshomaru jumps off the tree.  
  
GLARE  
  
"If you value your life, don't ever admit that we're brothers."  
  
Laugh  
  
"I don't see what's so funny."  
  
"You don't get it do you. I'm on to you. I don't know how you got Kagome to like you but playing with her feelings really sickens me."  
  
"Oh, and like you weren't."  
  
Glare  
  
"She told me everything. How you told her you wanted her to be by your side forever and how you said you'd always care for her. And then you run off with some ex-girlfriend of yours leaving her. You say I'm playing with her feelings, look who's talking. Just a little FYI I love Kagome"  
  
SHOCK  
  
Kagome is standing behind a tree about 7 feet away. She had heard the whole thing and did not know what to do. It she ran they'd hear her. If she spoke now she might not hear what else Sesshomaru wanted to say. And she wanted to know if he truly adored her.  
  
"How can you love her, Sesshomaru. You're a youkia. Kagome's a human."  
  
"That really doesn't matter to me. She has showed me kindness and love I'd never felt before. I would become human and live as a human for her if I could. That's how much I love her."  
  
Kagome could take it no more. She could not believe what she had just heard. She knew that it wasn't a dream. Sesshomaru was much deeper than she thought. She could hide it no more. She liked him if not loved him and suddenly just burst into tears.  
  
"Sesshomaru."  
  
She stood there like a goddess in his eyes. An angel that has touched his life like no other. He now knew that he truly wanted her. If he clamed her now, no one could take her from him. No one.  
  
"Kagome." "I heard everything."  
  
BLUSH  
  
'Did you mean it."  
  
"Every word."  
  
She ran into his arms leaving Inuyasha in shock..  
  
"Sesshomaru, I never knew you were so deep."  
  
"Kagome, I love you. Sing for me"  
  
No one ever said that love was gonna be easy, Gotta take the up and downs the in-betweens, If you take this journey gotta give your self complete, Never let no body step on our dreams You better stop, Listen to these words that I say, You better stop, Don't ya throw this good thing away, Put your trust in me, And I'll make you see No the rain won't last forever, Find a way to make it better, Long as we can stay together, Love will find a way, Gonna make a new tomorrow, Say good bye to tears and sorrow, Better listen when I say, Love will find a way Somebody tried to tell me, Love don't last forever, Said it only happens in your wildest dreams, After all that's said and done, We're still here together, Never listen to they're lies and jealousy You better stop, don't you let them turn you around, You better stop, Hang on to this love that we found, Nothing they can say can stand in our way I want you, I need you, You know that I believe you, We got it, you know it, So if it's real just show it You better stop, Listen to these words that I say, You better stop, Don't ya throw this good thing away, Put your trust in me, And I'll make you see No the rain won't last forever, Find a way to make it better, Long as we can stay together, Love will find a way, Gonna make a new tomorrow, Say good bye to tears and sorrow, Better listen when I say, Love will find a way  
  
"Kagome, you are the voice of an angel."  
  
"Oh, fluffy, you sure know how to make a girl feel loved."  
  
"I can make you feel even more loved. It could help if I could kiss you."  
  
Kagome was ready for the kiss she would never get from Inuyasha. But at that very moment, a cloud of wind came their way and out of nowhere appeared Kouga. He saw the possession Kagome and Sesshomaru were in and went ballistic. For once Inuyasha was happy that Kouga was here. Maybe he could stop it, but it was already too late. Kagome and Sesshomaru had met mouth to mouth. Sango, Miroku and Shippo appeared behind a tree. They too had seen the whole thing. Sango was covering Shippo's eyes but Shippo broke free. All froze in shock. Kagome came out of the kiss with her eyes looking lovingly at Sesshomaru. It was everything she had dreamed of and more.  
  
"Sesshomaru, I don't think I can ever think of you the same way again."  
  
"Kagome, You're not going to leave me are you."  
  
"KAGOME!"  
  
Kagome turns around and surprisingly finds everyone there, especially Kouga.  
  
"Kouga-kun"  
  
"I leave you alone for a little while and this is what you do. Don't forget that you're my woman and no man is going to get near you, especially not some puppy."  
  
GLARE  
  
Shock waves are traveling between Kouga and Sesshomaru. Kagome really can say anything in her possession because both men have told her they loved her.  
  
"I guess there is only one way to settle this."  
  
"A DUEL TO THE DEATH."  
  
Hope you enjoyed chapter 2. I'm sorry it's so short, but I've got a lot more to go. Chapter 3 should be up by the end of this week. Who will win the duel. Wait and find out. Please R&R. ARIGATO! 


	3. Love is not a game

Love is Not a Game Chapter 3  
  
Night vanished as dawn began to enter the world. Sesshomaru and Kouga are still glaring at each other. Both are waiting for the other to make the first move. Both want to win to prove their love to Kagome, and Inuyasha is standing there thinking, badka.  
  
"Please don't fight, you might get hurt."  
  
"So what if one of them gets hurt, you'll still have the other."  
  
"Inuyasha, how can you be so could."  
  
"Because it doesn't really matter to me who gets killed. Personally I wouldn't care if both of them died.'  
  
"Inuyasha"  
  
Stare  
  
"Osuwari!"  
  
Crash  
  
"Bitch"  
  
"Shut up"  
  
Sesshomaru and Kouga are still glaring at each other.  
  
-Two hours later-  
  
"Ok, despite the fact that I don't want them to fight, I really wish they'd move at least an inch."  
  
"Then why don't you tell them to move"  
  
"Fine I will"  
  
Kagome gets up from under the tree and walks between Sesshomaru and Kouga. They both stare at her.  
  
"I don't want you to fight."  
  
"We won't if you move."  
  
Kagome steps away. Kouga charges at Sesshomaru and being equipped with Shikio shards, he cuts right through Sesshomaru.  
  
"SESSHOMARU!"  
  
"Now Kagome you are my woman again."  
  
"Go away."  
  
"What"  
  
"How could you hurt him"  
  
"Because I want you"  
  
"Well, I don't want a violent guy, so please just go."  
  
"I won you and you're coming with me"  
  
Kagome pulls an arrow and aims it at Kouga.  
  
"I swear, if you don't fuckin leave, I will shoot this arrow through your damn head. Get the picture."  
  
"Fine"  
  
In the blink of an eye, Kouga is gone.  
  
"Kagome"  
  
"Sesshomaru"  
  
"Can you call me fluffy. I liked it." "Oh, fluffy. I'm so sorry."  
  
"Kagome, it wasn't your fault."  
  
"Yes it was."  
  
"No it wasn't. Stop blaming your self. Smile."  
  
Kagome forces a smile on her face.  
  
"I love your smile. I.Love.You"  
  
Grunt  
  
"Sesshomaru"  
  
"Kagome"  
  
"Sango-chan. Go get some medicine and bandages."  
  
Sango runs to the cabin and comes back with some disinfecting medicine and a huge role of badges. Kagome removes Sesshomaru's shirt and unsurprisingly finds that Sesshomaru is very much built. She washes the cut with soap and water then applies the disinfecting medication to it. It hurt but Sesshomaru cooperated with Kagome. Turning as she asked him to turn obeying her every word like a good little puppy should. After she was done wrapping up his wounds, Kagome let Sesshomaru rest on her lap. In doing so, Inuyasha became red with jealous.  
  
"How come you let him lay on your lap"  
  
GLARE  
  
"Osuwari"  
  
"BITCH"  
  
"Shut up. Can't you see he's resting"  
  
"Still answer my question" "Because he's hurt."  
  
"So that gives him the right"  
  
"You laid on my lap when you were hurt."  
  
BLUSH  
  
Inuyasha turns around and walks back to his tree. Kagome and Sango carry Sesshomaru inside.  
  
Grunt  
  
"Fluffy"  
  
"Kagome"  
  
"Are you feeling better."  
  
Nod  
  
"Arigato"  
  
Smile  
  
"Kagome"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Will you come back with me"  
  
"I."  
  
"Please, I never want to be apart from you again"  
  
"You rest for now, regain your strength. We'll talk about it later."  
  
With those words, Kagome walked out of the room.  
  
"INUYASHA!"  
  
"Naini?"  
  
"Sesshomaru wants me to go with him."  
  
"Then go"  
  
"You want me to go."  
  
"Hell if I care."  
  
"So that's it. You don't want me to stay do you? I knew it. All along, I was just a damn replacement for Kikyo, wasn't I? I've meant to you have I"  
  
Stare  
  
Cry  
  
"Kagome, please don't cry."  
  
"Go away. Go to your girlfriend."  
  
"Kagome, try to understand. Kikyo died because of me. I."  
  
"No she didn't. She died because of Naruku. We both know that. You just need a reason to stay with her."  
  
"Kagome"  
  
"Osuwari"  
  
Crash  
  
"You're right. I am better off with Sesshomaru. At least he tells me how he truly feels."  
  
"What do you mean"  
  
"I know when you're lying Inuyasha, your ears start to wiggle."  
  
Gasp  
  
"You know what, you're really a lousy lire."  
  
"KAGOME!"  
  
"OSUWARI!"  
  
Does Kagome choose to go with Sesshomaru or will Inuyasha stop her in time. Wait and find out. ARIGATO!! 


	4. Love is not a game

Author's note: It was hard for me to decide on an ending because I had a lot of people who wanted to see this as a sess/kag fic, but I also had a lot of people who wanted to see this as an inu/kag fic. So what I did was I wrote 2 endings. They both end happily ever after. I like happy endings. Please R&R. Arigato! Please excuse all the spelling and punctuation mistakes.  
  
Love is Not a Game  
  
Chapter 4  
  
-Ending one, Sess/Kag-  
  
Kagome runs back to the cabin in tears. She finds that Sesshomaru has complete healed. When he sees her in tears.  
  
"Kagome, what's wrong."  
  
"I just had a fight with Inuyasha."  
  
"That bastard, I'm gonna kill him."  
  
"No. Let's just go."  
  
"You're coming with me?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
SHOCK  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I love you!"  
  
Stare  
  
"Do you mean it?"  
  
"NO SHE DOESN"T!"  
  
Out come Inuyasha. Running from behind a tree. He grabs Kagome's arm, and wraps his arms around her. "She doesn't love you."  
  
"Go away."  
  
"Kagome, I can't let you go with him."  
  
"Let me go."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"OSUWARI!" She's taken the rosary off of Sesshomaru.  
  
CRASH  
  
"You're not going."  
  
"OSUWARI!"  
  
CRASH  
  
"I still won't let you go."  
  
"OSUWARI!"  
  
CRASH  
  
-Two hours later-  
  
"You're still not going."  
  
"OSUWARI!"  
  
CRASH  
  
Inuyasha is about half way to the America by now.  
  
"Why won't you let me go?"  
  
"I'm not going to let you live a life with a youkia."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"Because."  
  
"Because, I'm scared you won't be happy."  
  
"I'll be fine."  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"I'll come back to see you."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Kagome and Sesshomaru gets on Sesshomaru's little 2 headed flying animal. Inuyasha stares as they fly out of sight. Out of no where comes Kikyo.  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
"Kikyo."  
  
"So that girls in love with your brother."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Aren't you going after her."  
  
"I want her to be happy."  
  
Sigh  
  
-Meanwhile-  
  
Sesshomaru and Kagome fly back to Sesshomaru's home, where Kagome starts to plan the wedding.  
  
"Fluffy."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Can we have the wedding in my world?"  
  
"What ever you want."  
  
Smile  
  
"Jaken. Rin."  
  
"Yes, lady Kagome?"  
  
"I want you to come to the wedding too."  
  
"Arigato, lady Kagome."  
  
"Do you think 2 weeks is long enough to plan it?"  
  
"I think it'll be enough time."  
  
-1 week later-  
  
Kagome runs into Sesshomaru's open arms and gives him a long, I'm so happy to see you again, kiss.  
  
"I've informed my mom and she's looking forward to it."  
  
"Great."  
  
"I made the invitation cards, so what do you say we pay Inuyasha and the a visit."  
  
"Great idea."  
  
-Meanwhile- "Inuyasha."  
  
"Kikyo."  
  
"I love you so much."  
  
Smile  
  
It's been 1 week since Inuyasha and Kikyo has been together. The others are not developing to this change. Then all of a sudden, they hear Kagome's voice.  
  
"KAGOME!"  
  
"Shippo-chan."  
  
"Kagome, we missed you."  
  
"Sango-chan, Miroku-sama."  
  
Stare  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"Kikyo."  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"I came to invite everyone to my wedding."  
  
Stare  
  
"Go on, ask him."  
  
"Inuyasha. I would like you to be my man of honor."  
  
Stare  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Kagome says in her world, it's something every groom has."  
  
Inuyasha doesn't know what to say.  
  
"Sure why not."  
  
"Sango-chan."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"I want you to be my maid of honor."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Arigato."  
  
"Everyone her is invited to the wedding, even you Kikyo."  
  
"Great!"  
  
"You are all invited to stay at my house, before the wedding."  
  
They all gather up and one by one, goes through time.  
  
"Jijia, mama, Sota. Where are you?"  
  
"In here Kagome."  
  
"I brought everyone."  
  
"WOW!"  
  
STARE  
  
"So this is your fiance. Nice."  
  
"Mama."  
  
"I'm so happy you're finally getting married."  
  
"Calm down mom."  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Well, we're going to go look for a wedding gown, and the guys are going to look for a tuxedo. Be back later."  
  
"Do you need money?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Be back in time for dinner."  
  
"Ok."  
  
They set off window-shopping and Kagome spots the most georgeous gown. It's white with straps with a v shape at the waste. It has a crown head dress, with a white, silk sash. It also come with pink bride mate dresses which are in the same style as the gown except not as advance. She places an order on it and said she'll be back in 3 days to pick it up. They find the guys in a game store playing video game. There is a crowd off girls around both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.  
  
"Oh my gosh he's so hot!"  
  
"I know."  
  
"And so dreamy."  
  
Kagome walks up and drags Sesshomaru away. Kikyo walks up and drags Inuyasha away.  
  
"I found the perfect tuxedo for you guys."  
  
Stare  
  
"But we were having fun."  
  
"I have that game at home."  
  
"Can I play with it."  
  
"Fine!"  
  
-6 days later-  
  
"I am so nervous."  
  
"Kagome you look beautiful."  
  
"Sango."  
  
"Don't worry, just breath."  
  
"Ok, I can do this."  
  
Pause  
  
"No I can't."  
  
"Kagome, you are marrying the man of your dreams. Remember he loves you even if you make a fool of your self."  
  
"Arigato, Kikyo."  
  
Music starts to play and Kagome is walking down the isle. Sesshomaru could not believe it. She was more beautiful than the day he met her. This was no coincidence. He loved her.  
  
"Do you, Higurashi Kagome, take Sesshomaru to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and health, to death do you part?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Do you, Sesshomaru, take Higurashi Kagome to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and health, to death do you part?"  
  
"I do." "By the power vested in me by the city of Tokyo, I hear by announce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
  
CHEERING!  
  
Kagome throws the bouquet and Sango catches it. She looks at it and then at Miroku. She hands it to Kikyo.  
  
"Take it."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, you'll marry Inuyasha before I get close to Miroku."  
  
"Arigato."  
  
-Wedding night-  
  
Let's just say it gets a little henti.  
  
-2nd Ending Inu/Kag-  
  
Mostly the same thing happens until Kagome leaves.  
  
Kagome runs back to the cabin in tears. She finds that Sesshomaru has complete healed. When he sees her in tears.  
  
"Kagome, what's wrong."  
  
"I just had a fight with Inuyasha."  
  
"That bastard, I'm gonna kill him."  
  
"No. Let's just go."  
  
"You're coming with me?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
SHOCK  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I love you!"  
  
Stare  
  
"Do you mean it?"  
  
"NO SHE DOESN"T!"  
  
Out come Inuyasha. Running from behind a tree. He grabs Kagome's arm, and wraps his arms around her. "She doesn't love you."  
  
"Go away."  
  
"Kagome, I can't let you go with him."  
  
"Let me go."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"OSUWARI!" She's taken the rosary off of Sesshomaru.  
  
CRASH  
  
"You're not going."  
  
"OSUWARI!"  
  
CRASH  
  
"I still won't let you go."  
  
"OSUWARI!"  
  
CRASH  
  
-Two hours later-  
  
"You're still not going."  
  
"OSUWARI!"  
  
CRASH  
  
Inuyasha is about half way to the America by now.  
  
"Why won't you let me go?"  
  
"I'm not going to let you live a life with a youkia."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"Because."  
  
"Because, I'm scared you won't be happy."  
  
"I'll be fine."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Kagome and Sesshomaru gets on Sesshomaru's little 2 headed flying animal. Inuyasha stares as they fly out of sight. Sango, Shippo, and Miroku come out from behind a tree.  
  
"Inuyasha, go after her."  
  
"Why should I."  
  
"Because you love her."  
  
"I."  
  
"We know you've got feelings for her, so why must you continue to hide it."  
  
"She said she loved him."  
  
"Inuyasha, if you don't win her back now you'll never be able to."  
  
"But."  
  
"Inuyasha. Go!"  
  
Inuyasha hops on Kirara and follow Kagome.  
  
"KAGOME!"  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
They land.  
  
"Kagome"  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"It took me about 5 second after you left for me to realize I never wanted to loose you again. Kagome. I love you!"  
  
Gasp  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
"I've always loved you. You change me. You show that life was more than power. That there's more to life than strength and fighting. You taught me to appreciate even the smallest things in life. I can't live with out you."  
  
CRY  
  
"INUYASHA!"  
  
Kagome runs into Inuyasha's arms. "Don't ever let me go. You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say it. I love you too. I love you more than anything."  
  
Stare  
  
"I'm sorry fluffy."  
  
"It's ok. I just want you to be happy."  
  
"Arigato."  
  
"Good luck."  
  
"Bye!"  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
"Kagome."  
  
The kiss she thought she'd never get from Inuyasha, she would finally get. She moved closer to him, lifting her face up to his. She closed her eyes and relaxed. She could feel Inuyasha's warm lips next to hers. She felt like she was in heaven. She wanted to stay like that forever. To be with him forever.  
  
"Kagome, I love you."  
  
"I love you too.  
  
"Lets never fight again."  
  
"Ok."  
  
-2 weeks later-  
  
"OSUWARI!"  
  
CRASH  
  
"BITCH!"  
  
"SHUT-UP!"  
  
GLARE  
  
"I'M GOING HOME!"  
  
What'd you think that they were actually going to stop fighting. No way. Never happen. Well hope you enjoyed that fic. Sorry the second ending was so short. And sorry I rushed. Hope you liked it though. To tell you the truth. This is actually my first fanfic. I'm already in the process of writing another one though. Hope you'll like it. It should be posted at the latest, next Friday. Arigato! 


	5. Love is not a game

Author's Note: Arigato, everyone who reviewed. I love hearing what people think of my fic. Yes, this truly was my first fic. Sorry, it took me so long to get everyone's review posted. I will always post the review as the last chapter no matter if it is a good or bad review. Don't worry. Feel free to tell me what I'm doing wrong, how I can improve, and what you think. I love hearing from everyone. But please if it's spelling or grammar mistakes, don't tell me. I get enough from my friends at school. Yes Stephanie and Brittany, the perfectionists. I still love you. And I love all my readers as long as they read my fic. J/k p.s. tell me 'bout fic you write. I'll read them.  
  
Reviews For: Love is not a game  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---- Lydia 2002-09-06 It was awesome! I liked the second ending better 'cause I'm not that much of a fluffy fan.  
  
Dijiil2 (Inuyasha's angel) 2002-09-05  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHA that was funny and good MORE MORE  
  
Miyami 2002-09-01 I'm not sure which chapter I loved the most... Though it's pretty interesting to see how Fluffy and Kagome act together... And to see Kikyo as almost nice instead of a bitch...=P  
  
Itadakimasu 2002-09-01 o__0! this wuz cool! but I couldn't believe you had inu-yasha marry kikyou even though kagome married sesshoumaru! well i gess it's possible tho ^^ good job! are you gonna make more??? and i'll check out ur fanfic!!!!! jyane Itadakimasu ^^! liza w ps. can't believe this is your first fanfic...itz good!  
  
just peachy 2002-08-31 @_@... ok.. umm.. so let me get this straight.. Kagome marries Sesshoumaru ... then Sesshoumaru lets her go back to Inuyasha? WHY?? aww... shh...ucks...  
  
Lyn/Lin 2002-08-31 *sniff* how nice....  
  
Lin-chan (piggytailgirl@yahoo.com) 2002-08-31 Kwaii!!! That was so sweet, I love it when inuyasha is joeusles. *gigle* (Sorry for the damit spelling) -.-; PS: please post soon! ^_^  
  
2002-08-30 Anonymous gasp* what will ever happen?!?!?!?! k anywayz great story^_^ update soon!!Ü  
  
Blade 2002-08-30 Kagome should go with Sesshou-maru becuz Inu-yasha is a gigantic butt-head for choosing Kikyo over Kagome. Yep, but that's only what I think. Bye-bye  
  
Lyn/Lin 2002-08-29 OMG I love this fic SO much!  
  
liz 2002-08-29 ah! write more!!!!!!  
  
Lissa 2002-08-29 AWW! ^^ Not a cliffie11 ^O^ Keep on writin'!! ^_~  
  
Miyami 2002-08-29 *cries* i wanna read mooooreeee!!!!!!! please write im dyin over here!!!!!!  
  
DemonBlade 2002-08-29 I WILL KILL U IF SHE ENDS UP WITH FEM-BOY!!!!  
  
Itadakimasu 2002-08-29 she has to go with fluffy-chan! please please please! fluffy-chan alllll the way! *waves around fluffy/kag sign* jyane Itadakimasu ^^! liza w  
  
Lindsay 2002-08-28 Make this a Sess/Kagome please.  
  
saskia 2002-08-28 hahahha you but seshumaru in a red kimono like inuyashua's T-T , but i like the white kimono he has he looks very sexy. anyway hoe you keep it up  
  
sakura 2002-08-27 That was soooo good!!! More!!! Update!!! But I think that it's going a little too quick. But I still love it!!! I think it should be a Sess/Kag fic, cause Inu-Yasha's soooo mean in here! Update soon!!!  
  
2002-08-27 Anonymous i luv it!!! gotta continue!!! poor inuyasha! but he was stupid anywayz for doing that... update soon ^-^  
  
MiyokoAinoKou 2002-08-27 YOOOUUU!!!!! ::RANTS:: INU YASHA/KAGOME!!!!!!! Although I like Fluffy...but...NOT WITH KAGOME!!! n.n I like your fic...  
  
Usagi2005 2002-08-27 huge sweatdrop! but hey its good me likes! mwhahahahahahahaha hehehehe signed person to lazy to log in ( but had to this time )  
  
Miyami 2002-08-27 Ehum...*giggleing violently* what will happen? what will happen?!!!!? Please write mooore!  
  
whatsinaname 2002-08-27 AH! you now Sesshomaru gonna win!! ^_^ (in the blechers with pom-poms) GO FLUFFY-CHAN GO! Good story! keep writing  
  
Dark Star 2002-08-27 It was kind of too direct, but I like it, I like it! ^_^  
  
Itadakimasu 2002-08-27 i love this fic! sesshoumaru and kagome kissed! ^^!!! sooo soo happy! are they going to become a real copule soon??? please! hah! i dun care if inu- yasha's tortured at all!!! ^^, anything as long as sesshouamru's happY!!!! *i think i've been watching to much inuyasha...i'm starting to talk of them like they're actualy real people...yeh, i wish!* jyane Itadakimasu ^^! liza w  
  
Lyn/Lin 2002-08-26 I love this!!!!!  
  
Jen 2002-08-26 hey! wonderful story! a little rushed in some parts tho... (i rush too :-D ) can't wait to hear more . i luv revenge stories.. hehehe ~Jen  
  
Itadakimasu 2002-08-26 I LOVE THE STORY SO FREAKING MUCH, I'M ADDING TO MY FAVORITES! DUDE! I LOVE IT! please please please make this a sess/kag! pleaes! I beg you! i love those kind of stories! i love sess/kag! they make such an kick-ass couple! of course that's probably due to the fact that i love sesshoumaru...^^ please please please get the next chapter out a really sooN! me loves the story! jyane Itadakimasu ^^! liza w  
  
P.t 2002-08-26 cool! P.t  
  
just peachy 2002-08-25 please update soon! this has good potential!!!  
  
Lyn/Lin 2002-08-25 OMG I love this continue it cuz i need it SO bad  
  
mewie9 2002-08-25 ^o^ a s/k~! waiwaiwai~! ^o^ anyway, here's some critique-ness: using '?', '!', and so forth would help; such as when shippou was asking a question, there was no '?' at the end. also, the characters are a bit OOC; for example sesshoumaru wouldn't give in so easily or be so... not indifferent. oh, and those times where there was just one word, like: 'stare'. those work ok, but it doesn't seem to flow well with the way you wrote everything else; using descriptions instead of a word will make your story a lot more serious. and it's jaken, not 'jayken'. plus, those times when you inserted the lyrics of songs, it would help to space the verses and lines out; easier to read, then. well, hope my critique doesn't seem too... harsh; i'm just trying to write a constructive review ^o^ great story, tho! plz, write more! i wanna know what happens~  
  
Dark Star 2002-08-25 SESS/KAG!SESS/KAG!SESS/KAG!SESS/KAG!SESS/KAG! SESS/KAG!SESS/KAG!SESS/KAG!SESS/KAG!SESS/KAG! I think that's enough for what I want, but it's totally up to you. Just a note, I got a little confused when they were talking, but other than that, the story's got a great start! Keep writing! ^_^ ~*~*~Dark Star~*~*~  
  
whatsinaname 2002-08-25 poor poor sesshy. ^evii evil Kagome^. Y oh y would u do this to Fluffy- chan?? ;_; he had better get the tetsusigia, but he prob. wont. ;_; Sesshomaru!!! keep writing! its really good!!  
  
phoebemoon 2002-08-25 I love it!! But, you will keep sessh and kag a couple, right? I hope so, keep it up, love it so far  
  
DemonBlade 2002-08-25 O.O; ok....that was...different. -_-;; never fluffy and kagome tho. ok? 


End file.
